Return it in Black
by Eliie Evans
Summary: Où es-tu Hermione ? Penses-tu à moi parfois ? A ta fille ? Est-ce que vous allez bien, avec Sirius ? Pourquoi ne pas réapparaitre et assumer ce que tu as fait ? Un jour, j'aurais moi aussi le droit à des réponses, crois moi. Un jour, je te trouverais. On ne peut pas rester toute sa vie une fugitive...
1. Chapter 1

Mais c'est pas ma fille! (2) : **_Return it in Black _**

* * *

Bonjour Bonjour. Voici donc, comme promis, le premier chapitre qui ouvre la suite de _Mais, c'est pas ma fille!_

Pour les lecteurs qui ne l'auraient **pas** lue au préalable, quelques « petits détails » sont importants :

-Suite à la défection d'Harry, qui a choisi de ne pas se battre contre Voldemort, Hermione a choisi de jouer le tout pour le tout. Elle part donc modifier le passé d'Harry.

-A son retour, elle se rend compte de deux conséquences assez terribles : elle n'existe plus en temps qu'elle même dans la réalité modifiée par ses soins et Harry a mal tourné pendant son enfance. Il est à Serpentard avec pour meilleurs amis des enfants de mangemorts. La conséquence positive est que Sirius est vivant et blanchi car il s'est débrouillé tout seul pour attraper Peter.

-Elle va donc essayer de réparer ses erreurs tout en préservant son secret, pour ne pas risquer d'atterrir dans les griffes du ministère ou à Azcaban. Pari très risqué car si elle réussit bien à faire de Harry l'élu, elle est cependant obligée de fuir à la fin face à la révélation de tous ses secrets.

J'ai choisi de faire référence à cette fuite pour ce premier chapitre qui s'intitule Of running men, ce qui pourrait se traduire par "A propos de fugitifs."

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre et j'ai finalement fait un choix que je ne suis pas sûre de refaire pour les suivant : faire parler directement Harry. **J'aimerais avoir votre avis pour la suite** : des chapitres avec un personnage qui s'exprime directement vous paraissent-ils mieux qu'un récit classique ? Est-ce que ce premier chapitre ne pose pas trop rapidement la situation ?

Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1: Of running men (Harry)

* * *

Connaissez-vous Hermione Granger ? Non, évidemment, car elle n'est pas connue du sorcier lambda. Il faut dire qu'elle ne devrait pas exister. Cependant, si vous cherchiez une trace de son existence, vous trouveriez des informations sur une certaine Hermione Black. Cette fille, je l'ai rencontrée lors de ma dernière année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, je l'ai connue et peut-être même aimée.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, c'est ma mission à moi, Harry Potter, de la retrouver et de la livrer aux langues-de-plomb pour qu'ils puissent l'interroger sur son voyage dans le temps.

Cela fait des années qu'elle est en fuite, ma chère Hermione. Cela a fait 11 ans que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles, depuis qu'elle a déposé notre fille à peine née sur le pas de la porte. Il semble que les Potter soient entrain de développer une nouvelle tradition familiale, soit dit en passant, car c'est déjà ce qui m'est arrivé à la mort de mes parents.

Depuis ce jour, tous les matins, ma première pensée est de me demander où elle est.

Oui, où es tu Hermione ? Penses tu à moi parfois ? A ta fille ? Est-ce que vous allez bien, avec Sirius ? Pourquoi ne pas réapparaitre et assumer ce que tu as fait ? Un jour je te trouverais, un jour j'aurais moi aussi le droit à des réponses, crois moi. On ne peut pas rester toute sa vie une fugitive.

En attendant, ta fille grandit et le temps passe, matin après matin. Aujourd'hui, elle fait sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Elle a les cheveux en pétard, parle à toute vitesse et veut faire rentrer trop de livres dans sa valise. Jamais elle ne t'a autant ressemblé, Helen Lily Potter.

Il est seulement dix heures mais je sais que c'est important pour elle d'arriver en avance. Nous sortons de notre appartement londonien pour aller dans le local technique. Je prends sa petite main dans la mienne, la valise dans l'autre et je respire profondément. Décision, Direction, Destination.

En un instant, nous sommes sur le quai 9 3/4. La foule et son bruit me submerge un instant avant que j'arrive à me repérer. Un sentiment étrange, comme une impression d'être observé me prend et je fais un tour d'horizon. Tout semble normal.

J'aperçois tout de suite la masse de cheveux roux qui discute joyeusement. C'est vrai que Victoire Weasley fait sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Helen m'emmène de force vers eux, pour dire bonjour à Ginny et à Harmonie.

Je la laisse, Drago m'attend à quelques mètres, préférant éviter la populace et les grandes effusions. Moi aussi je suis content de pouvoir les éviter. Je ne veux pas voir Harmony. C'est une Granger comme tu l'étais, Hermione et à chaque fois que je la croise j'en suis douloureusement conscient. Je me demande toujours si avec les années, tu aurais vieilli de la même façon. Heureusement qu'elle ne s'est pas laissé poussé les cheveux.

J'ai toujours du mal à les regarder évoluer ensemble, Helen et elle. C'est tellement troublant, elles s'entendent si bien. Leur lien s'est développé bien avant que j'explique tout à Helen et je me demanderais toujours si ta fille cherche sa mère en Harmony, sans en être bien consciente.

"Salut vieux. Elle est où ta môme?"

Drago m'accueille avec un petit sourire qui n'atteint pas les yeux. Il me connait trop bien, en me voyant observer Harmonie, il sait très bien quel fil mes pensées suivent. Cela l'agace, il trouve que c'est une obsession chez moi. Pour lui, j'aurais dû t'oublier. Me remarier avec une belle Serpentarde, peut être...

Heureusement, Scorpius, son aîné est dans ses jambes et cela l'empêche de me faire une remarque acerbe. Il ressemble énormément à mon meilleur ami avec son menton pointu et ses cheveux clairs. Le petit regarde le train d'un air triste, presque boudeur qui n'est pourtant pas de Drago. Helen, qui revient vers moi, le remarque aussi et l'attrape pour un câlin un peu bourru. Ta fille aime tout le monde, c'est désespérant. Je suis sur qu'elle va finir à Poufsouffle ! Le pire c'est que quand je lui ai dit, elle m'a répondu d'un ton docte que toutes les maisons ont leurs qualités.

"Salut Helen! Alors prête pour ton arrivée à Poudlard?

-Oui!

-Tu pourrais au moins être un peu triste de partir!

-Roooh Papa, il faut vraiment que j'y aille! Je t'écrirais. Et à toi aussi Scorpius!" Nous lance-t-elle avant de repartir.

La voilà qui monte déjà dans le train avec Teddy Lupin et Victoire Weasley. Nos enfants nous échappent déjà. Notre fille va se faire des amis, se construire une nouvelle vie à Poudlard. J'ai tellement peur qu'elle m'oublie. Elle est tout ce que j'ai, tu ne m'as rien laissé d'autre mis à part des regrets et un sentiment de trahison absolu. Je sais que je ne dormirais pas avant d'avoir reçu sa lettre ce soir, seul dans l'appartement.

Ginny me propose de venir manger chez eux mais je refuse. Tout à l'heure, quand la solitude m'envahira, quand les démons qui vont avec me murmureront à l'oreille et que j'aurais envie de piocher dans la fausse cave à alcool dans le placard derrière la porte de la cuisine ou d'aller dans un bar vivre 1000 et uns excès, je ne veux pas qu'on m'en empêche. Tu me détesterais si tu savais ça, que j'aime faire tout ce que tu détestes, me comporter comme un simulacre d'homme mais ma chère Hermione, il faut bien que j'échappe à mon tour à ton emprise...


	2. Chapter 2

Le deuxième chapitre est enfin fini !

J'ai décidé de laisser le point de vu interne. Ce chapitre-ci, c'est Helen qui raconte. Titre en anglais, comme le précédent. Cette fois-ci elle est_ seule parmi des têtes blondes. _Une référence aux enfants en général et à ses futurs camarades de promotion ^^On en sera un peu plus sur la manière dont elle vit la célébrité de son père et sa rentrée à Poudlard et surtout, les rencontres qu'elle va y faire =)

PS : suite aux remarques de Miss Granger, j'ai réfléchis et décidé d'écrire un OS sur l'histoire de Harry et d'Hermione du point de vu d'Hermione, dont les motivations pour être avec Harry dans « Mais, c'est pas ma fille ! » n'étaient pas très développées. N'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'œil et à commenter, c'est l'OS "Parfois les enfants dans le noir".

En tout cas un merci à _Jastania Sweet__,_ c'est dur de poster souvent, je ne suis pas une rapide mais j'essayerais de faire des efforts sur les délais promis ! ^^

Et un autre merci tout spécial à _Miss Granger_ pour ses reviews si riches !

Quelques réponses pour elle dont je vous fais profiter : pour ce qui est du mariage de Sirius et d'Hermione et du petit Hugo, dont j'ai mis une évocation en bande annonce, patience, tout sera expliqué en temps.

Je peux juste dire que Sirius et Hermione ont réussi à échapper à la justice magique grâce aux connaissances de Sirius sur le système de recherche des aurors et qu'ils ont galéré quelques années, comme c'est le cas pour les clandestins.

Ils ont aussi eu une aide inattendue dont vous entendrez parler très rapidement, sans qu'il ne soit dit qu'il les a aidé tout de suite (je sais c'est bas de vous faire tant de mystères !) Celui qui trouve qui c'est le premier a le droit à l'OS de son choix ou à un portrait exhaustif du personnage, là encore, de son choix. =)

Sinon, si Ron rêve de leur précédente réalité, c'est que c'est _nécessaire_. Comme le fait qu'Harry croit voir son père en troisième année avant d'avoir utilisé le retourneur l'était. Sinon, il n'aurait pas été au bon endroit et il serait mort. C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela car le voyage dans le temps d'Hermione était beaucoup plus long mais tout trouvera sa justification, un peu de la même manière. J'ai hâte de pouvoir développer le personnage de Ron, c'est un vrai défi !

Je n'en dirais pas plus =)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2 : All alone among golden heads (Helen)

* * *

Je me jette sur mon lit, épuisée par une si longue journée. Les autres filles du dortoir bavardent entre elles et je sais que je devrais les rejoindre pour faire leur connaissance. Le premier jour à Poudlard, c'est important. Il parait que l'on y rencontre déjà ses amis et ses ennemis, à de rares exceptions près. Pourtant, je n'ai pas le courage d'aller vers elles. J'entends encore leurs questions, aux inconnus que j'ai croisé jusqu'à maintenant.

« Tu es vraiment la fille d'Harry Potter ? »

« Mais qui est ta mère ? »

« Tu ne lui ressembles pas, Harry Potter a les yeux couleur _émeraude_. Pourquoi ? »

Celle-là m'avait faite bien rire, je dois dire. Les yeux émeraude de mon père ? Ceux qui déclenchent les gloussements des fillettes de onze ans et les regards pensifs de leurs mères ? Quelle blague ! Tout le monde sait que de tels yeux, cela n'existe pas vraiment. Mon père les a simplement d'un vert assez franc, tirant un peu sur le bleu. C'est rare bien sur, la majorité des yeux verts se contentent de passer du bleu-vert sous le soleil au marron clair quand il y a moins de lumière. Mais tout de même, je ne comprends pas comment un tel mythe peut exister. Bientôt certains héros auront les yeux violets, vous verrez !

« Pourquoi on ne ressemble pas à ses parents, bonne question…heu, c'est quoi ton nom ?

-Ian Smith », m'a répondu le un petit blond à l'air terrible qui m'agace déjà. Aucune conversation ce garçon !

Après cette question, il a passé plusieurs minutes à bafouiller avant de sortir du compartiment où il m'avait trouvée. Celui-là, je l'ai dans le collimateur. Cela ne s'est pas arrêté là. Toutes les questions ont duré du train jusqu'à la répartition, sous le regard moqueur de Teddy et celui compatissant de Victoire.

Après c'est le Choixpeau qui crie « Gryffondor », ma grimace et les applaudissements. Teddy se retrouve avec moi, Victoire est à Serdaigle. Je ne suis pas étonnée, elle ne voulait pas faire comme les autres Weasley. C'est tante Harmonie qui va être contente! C'est dommage j'aurais bien aimé avoir son soutien pour affronter les autres filles du dortoir rouge et or.

Je les observe par dessus le grimoire que j'ai pris dans les mains et que je fais semblant de lire. Elles sont trois : Il y a Myriam Thomas, une grande métisse qui est fan de football. Je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre ce qu'on pouvait trouver à ce sport de brute. Mon oncle Dudley va régulièrement voir des matchs de foot mais heureusement il ne m'emmène plus avec lui. Il y a aussi Alice et Megan. Megan Jones est la seule à ne pas m'avoir demandé quoique ce soit et aux vues de ses questions, je pense qu'elle est née-moldue.

C'est Alice qui se décide à venir me parler. Elle n'est surement pas bien méchante mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle est naturellement envahissante et sa voix aiguë n'est pas franchement agréable à entendre. Victoire dirait qu'elle a un rire de dinde. Je n'ai jamais bien compris le sens de cette expression française qu'elle a traduite telle quelle mais penser à elle me donne le courage de relever les yeux et de me préparer à répondre.

« Salut, moi c'est Alice. Ma mère, Lavande Brown, était dans la même année que ton père. C'est une sacrée coïncidence qu'on se retrouve aussi dans la même promotion, non ?

Elle me demande plutôt gentiment cette confirmation. Je dois avouer que ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais.

« Dans quelle maison était ta mère ? Mon père ne m'a jamais parlé d'elle, je lui demande en étant très contente de ne pas lui faciliter la tâche. Il ne faut pas exagérer quand même.

-Pas étonnant, elle me répond sans se démonter. Elle était à Gryffondor, comme nous, alors que ton père était à Serpentard. »

Là, je grimace : elle touche juste. C'est un autre problème. Je suis sûre que Papa aurait voulu que j'aille à Serpentard mais le Choixpeau n'était pas d'accord. Il m'a dit que j'aurais besoin de courage pour faire face à ce qui m'attendait. Je lui ai envoyé une lettre avant d'aller rejoindre les autres et j'avoue avoir un peu peur de sa réponse. Je ne voulais vraiment pas le décevoir.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, il s'y fera ! Affirme la blondinette qui n'est, semble-t-il, pas si bête.

-Oui mais je m'inquiète un peu quand même. On ne vit que tous les deux et… »

Je m'interromps avant d'en dire vraiment trop. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui dis cela, à cette inconnue. Je hausse les épaules d'un air fataliste. Les deux autres filles nous observent en silence, leurs yeux brillants de curiosité. Je les fusille du regard. J'attends les questions sur cette mère dont je ne sais presque rien, si ce n'est son nom, son crime et le fait qu'elle m'ait abandonnée. Pourtant, elle me surprend de nouveau quand elle me souffle :

« Ma mère aussi m'a élevée seule. C'est dur de les laisser dans ce cas là. Allez, ce soir, il faut penser à autre chose ! C'est notre premier jour à Poudlard ! »

Je lui souris un peu, amusée par cette tentative visible de ramener la conversation à des sujets plus joyeux et me rapproche enfin des trois filles pour discuter. J'aurais peut-être une année meilleure que prévu, qui sait ?

* * *

Avis ? Questions sur Helen, Harry, ou Hermione ?


	3. Chapter 3

Nouveau chapitre! On finit de faire le tour de la situation de chacun avec le point de vue particulier d'une Hermione toujours aussi travailleuse, curieuse et compréhensive.

J'attends vos commentaires, surtout concernant la clarté des informations données dans ce chapitre. J'ai choisi de la faire nous raconter un soir particulier mais du coup, j'ai peur que les liens qu'il y a avec les chapitres précédents ne soient pas clairs. L'autre doute que j'ai est lié au démarrage du chapitre. J'ai peur qu'il ne soit un peu lent à se mettre en place. Ai-je bien fait d'essayer de montrer quelles sont les missions d'Hermione? Dites moi!

Bonne lecture.

PS : merci aux personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou dans les followers!

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Of doubts and trust (Hermione)

* * *

Quand je gare enfin ma voiture, il fait déjà nuit. Hugo doit être couché et Sirius être avachi sur le canapé entrain de lire. Du petit déjeuner d'Hugo à la fermeture du bureau, la journée a été longue et je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de m'écrouler sur mon lit et de pouvoir laisser dernière moi cette journée du 1er septembre qui n'en finit pas. Je passe le pas de la porte et une odeur de chili con carne me monte au nez.

Mon ventre gargouille malgré moi. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger durant ma pause de mi-journée. Il fallait que j'avance le dossier de présentation de la loi portant sur la Sécurité et l'Indépendance informatique nationale au Parlement, après mon absence de ce matin. J'ai des horaires souples mais il ne faut pas croire que ce soit sans conséquences : j'ai des délais pour rendre les commandes qu'on me passe très courts.

Préparer une loi, c'est toujours une responsabilité importante, surtout dans le domaine informatique où il y a peu de lois déjà prises. Mais là, il s'agit pour le ministère pour lequel je travaille de créer un système législatif simplifié et complet qui permette d'encourager un nouveau développement de l'industrie informatique tout en assurant plus de sécurité aux citoyens britanniques.

C'est l'étape 2.1 du développement informatique comme aiment à le dire nos dirigeants en ce moment. Le premier ministre anglais veut maintenant aller jusqu'à développer des serveurs et des réseaux sécurisés propre à la Grande-Bretagne, en accord avec l'Europe et dans l'intérêt général des citoyens européens qui en bénéficieraient aussi. Autant vous dire que c'est un vrai défi. Cette décision du gouvernement amène dans les journaux de multiples questions sur la circulation des données, leur utilisation et sur le développement futur de cet espace informatique que j'ai redécouvert à mon retour chez les moldus.

Cela me fait souvent penser aux sorciers qui n'avaient pas encore vécu cette révolution informatique quand je les ai laissés, il y a 11 ans. Je me demande s'ils connaissent maintenant internet et les réseaux sociaux ou si le fossé entre eux et les moldus s'est creusé. Je parierais qu'aucun sorcier ne s'est encore posé la question. C'est un monde qui évolue très lentement et j'ai bien peur que l'évolution rapide de la technologie les pousse à se replier encore d'avantage sur eux- mêmes.

Sirius n'est pas d'accord, il dit que de toute façon ce repli sur soi a toujours été une des particularités du monde magique. Je veux bien le croire mais je reste convaincue que c'est sans commune mesure avec ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui. Les sorciers avaient réussi à s'adapter à la Révolution Industrielle du monde moldu, est-ce possible cette fois? Je pense que non.

Un jour, je suis d'ailleurs sûre que la technologie dépassera la magie, qu'elle la débusquera et que les deux mondes se heurteront.

J'avoue que toutes ces nouvelles technologies m'ont fascinée dès que je suis revenue à un monde sans magie. C'est ce qui m'a décidé à choisir de travailler dans ce domaine si particulier de l'action publique qu'est la sécurité et la surveillance informatique. Pour tout dire, il y a aussi cette idée qu'en travaillant dans cette branche, j'entende peut être un jour parler de nouveau d'actes magiques sans que personne ne le sache.

Cette envie me démange régulièrement et si je m'empêche de lancer la moindre action concrète ou de poser la moindre question qui pourrait m'amener à entrer en contact avec le monde sorcier, j'ai bien conscience des quelques liens ténus et indirects qui pourraient me permettre d'avoir des nouvelles. Une vraie tentation.

Peu importe. Mes pensées s'égarent alors que l'eau me vient à la bouche et avant de rejoindre mon lit, je fais quand même un détour par le salon où je trouve mon cher mari entrain de lire le _Guardian. _Mes lèvres esquissent automatiquement un sourire quand je vois mon assiette sous une cloche en plastique qui retient la chaleur.

Ce n'est pas très orthodoxe de manger dans le canapé mais pour cette fois, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. C'est incroyable de se dire qu'après 10 ans de vie commune, Sirius arrive toujours à me surprendre ! Je l'embrasse et je me rue sur la nourriture sous son regard moqueur.

« Alors ta matinée ?

Je lève la tête pour voir son regard concerné, je regarde mon assiette et je fais le lien. Je grogne devant tant de naïveté de ma part. Du chili con carne ? J'aurais dû être étonnée de ne pas trouver des pâtes ou des haricots en conserve. Manipulateur ! Me préparer à manger juste pour avoir une réponse à une question qu'il n'ose pas poser.

Est-ce que je suis allée voir la petite fille que j'ai dû laisser derrière moi faire sa première rentrée à Poudlard? Évidemment même si c'est me faire mal.

« J'ai vu Helen à la gare, elle a grandi, je réponds agacée.

Ses sourcils se froncent et il hésite.

-Tu as réussi à retourner travailler ? »

Une question et tellement de sous-entendus que j'ai envie de lui demander de reformuler. Mais je le connais assez pour deviner l'enchainement de questions que cela cache.

Est-ce que cela t'a touché ? Tu voulais rester ? As-tu eu envie de lui parler ou de l'accompagner quai 9 ¾ ?

Je regarde Sirius, ce mari qui n'aurait jamais dû en être un et je mesure toute l'intensité de ses doutes et de ses craintes…

Comme d'habitude je le rassure.

« Oui, j'avais enfin l'esprit libre. »

Il se détend et pose le journal qu'il agitait comme une protection –si vaine !- contre ma réaction. Je joue avec ma fourchette à défaut de m'autoriser à jouer avec la nourriture : l'assiette est à moitié pleine et j'ai le ventre noué.

Avec une moue d'excuse il me prend dans les bras et comme toutes les autres fois où les fantômes de notre passé ont ressurgi, sa chaleur efface- un peu- ses craintes et mes remords. Le feu qui ronfle dans la cheminée me parait soudain plus vivace et le petit sourire de Sirius me le confirme. Il ne manque plus qu'une tasse de thé pour parfaire le tableau.

Le sommeil me prend par surprise, là, à demi-étendue sur le canapé.

* * *

Alors?


	4. Chapter 4

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à _Irinaya_ et _luffynette_ pour leurs commentaires =) Contente que la manière dont j'ai décidé de faire évoluer les personnages vous plaise!

Et merci aussi à tous les nouveaux followers bien sur.

Place au nouveau chapitre avec un peu d'avance, c'est Harry qui raconte ses petites conversations de comptoir accompagné d'une malheureuse acolyte.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Little talks (Harry)

* * *

Cela va faire une semaine que je suis seul dans l'appartement. Je m'occupe des affaires en cours mais ça ne m'empêche pas de commencer à le trouver trop grand.

J'ai reçu une lettre de ma fille, pour m'annoncer qu'elle était à Gryffondor, et depuis plus de nouvelles. Je ne sais même pas encore quelle est sa matière préférée. Gryffondor. La nouvelle a beaucoup fait rire Ginny. On verra bien où ira son fils dans trois ans mais quelque chose me dit que ce ne sera pas Gryffondor. Scorpius n'a pas vraiment le caractère pour selon moi.

Enfin, il faut avouer que j'avais parié contre Drago qu'Helen serait à Serdaigle. J'ai perdu et c'était franchement naïf de ma part de penser que mon meilleur ami n'en profiterait pas.

Il a exigé un gage. Cet espèce d'adolescent mal grandi veut que je fasse un gage! Evidemment ce n'est pas n'importe quel gage : monsieur veut que j'accepte de prendre un verre avec Astoria Greengrass. Parfois je le hais.

Mais il y a des compensations : la cadette des Greengrass est plus que jolie et je n'ai jamais promis de me comporter en gentleman, n'en déplaise à cette chère Daphnée. Et puis il se peut que mon travail de chien me serve pour une fois. Je dois aller dans certains endroits moldus de ma connaissance, je suis sûr que cela plaira à Astoria, c'est exotique.

Quoiqu'il en soit, à 19h30 et pas une seule seconde de plus, je suis devant le portail du Manoir des Alouettes, vêtu de mon plus beau pull cachemire et de mon jean le mieux taillé.  
L'elfe de maison qui m'annonce laisse vite la place à Astoria, dans une robe d'automne des plus charmantes, je dois préciser.  
Elle me scrute, rougit et me demande tout de suite avec nervosité:

"Salut Harry. J'ai mis une robe que j'ai achetée chez les moldus, elle me va bien? Est ce qu'elle fera l'affaire pour ce soir?  
-Pas de soucis, c'est parfait pour notre soirée. Et tu es très jolie dedans, je lui réponds avant de lui tendre le bras. Prête pour une exploration du monde moldu, Miss Greengrass?  
-Évidemment!"

Elle me sourit et je lui rends plus ou moins sincèrement ce sourire.  
Elle me tend le bras et l'instant d'après je l'ai amenée devant l'un des bar de Londres que je connais de nom, le bar Sohon.

C'est _happy hour_ et je la vois déjà qui dévore des yeux la liste des cocktails aux noms exotiques.  
Pour ma part, je repère la personne qui m'intéresse dès que nous entrons. A l'extrémité du bar, dans l'ombre, il est écroulé à demi et si ses cheveux gris ne tombent pas sur son visage qui commence déjà à être rongé par la cirrhose d'ivrogne, c'est qu'il porte la coupe militaire.

Je n'ose pas sortir la photographie que m'a confiée sa fille pour confirmer son identité à cause de la présence d'Astoria. Je ne m'en inquiète pas, il n'est pas prêt de décoller du bar si j'ai bien compris.

Galamment je tends la chaise à Astoria qui scrute le moindre détail de ce bar moldu. Le bar en inox à la couleur métallique, les tabourets rouges, les cocktails colorés déjà servis, le sol en lino d'un noir mat, les murs blancs où sont exposés des affiches de films dédicacés...

"Que voulez vous prendre messieurs dames? Nous demande aimablement le serveur  
-Je ne sais pas, que me conseilles tu?  
-Une pina colada, il me semble que tu aimes les boissons plutôt sucrées.  
-Tu as bonne mémoire, essayons!  
-Alors deux pina colada, s'il vous plait!"

Dès que nous sommes servis, elle recommence aussitôt son observation. Son regard s'arrête un instant de trop sur mon pilier de bar qui lève les yeux sur elle. Elle détourne les yeux la première et son visage se tord dans une brève grimace.

"Y-a-t-il toujours ce type de consommateur dans les bars moldus?  
-Oui, il y en a souvent un, même dans les endroits branchés .  
-Ils sont tous comme ça?  
-C'est à dire, je lui demande, sans comprendre ce qui l'intrigue.  
-Eh, bien il est très différent des harpies du Chaudron baveur.  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça?  
-Il ne se cache même pas, il m'a toisé tout à l'heure!  
-Qu'en conclues tu ? En voyant son air outré, j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu. »

Elle se calme soudain et prend ma question au sérieux. Après un petit silence, elle tente un raisonnement.

« Je ne sais pas ce que signifie ce pantalon vert et marron ou son étrange posture, à demi écroulée sur le bar, à demi tournée vers la porte mais malgré sa décrépitude, il me semble avoir encore un certain orgueil pour regarder les gens en face... il avait peut être une place importante chez les moldus. Si cela avait un sorcier, j'aurais peut être dit que c'était un ancien aristocrate déchu, j'aurais pu vérifier à ses vêtements... »

Je la regarde avec stupéfaction. Son raisonnement n'est pas totalement juste, bien sur, mais l'essentiel n'est pas faux. Il a bien été important chez les moldus puisque c'était un ancien lieutenant ayant fait la guerre en Iraq au côté des GI américains. J'oriente la réflexion d'Astoria pour qu'elle devine.

"Le pantalon qu'il porte s'appelle un treillis militaire. Il est souvent porté par les soldats de l'armée moldue, pour mieux se fondre dans des terrains d'action naturels comme les forêts ou les marais.  
-Alors cet homme est peut être un ancien duelliste, elle hésite. Non, ils n'ont pas de combattants seuls comme ça, je crois. Non, ce serait plutôt comme un ancien Auror, elle corrige.  
J'acquiesce et elle sourit.  
-Il est tourné vers la porte, c'était donc ça! Vigilance constante, comme disait Fol œil en cours ! Elle comprend.  
-Je pense.  
-Et les autres, relance-t-elle."

Après cela, nous nous amusons à essayer de deviner ce que sont les autres clients, leurs occupations de moldus.

Je surveille toujours discrètement ma cible qui ne bouge pas et commence à cuver l'alcool qu'elle a ingurgité. Comme je m'y attends, elle finit par s'en apercevoir. Astoria est observatrice, c'est un fait.

« Pourquoi observes-tu toujours cet homme au bar? Me demande-t-elle directement  
-Hein? Je tente d'avoir l'air surpris  
-Ne me mens pas Potter et réponds!  
-Il s'appelle Manson Sidewalk. La fille de cet homme le recherche. Il a quitté le domicile familial et vit dans la rue, elle voudrait l'aider, j'avoue.  
-C'est une de tes affaires de _détective_? J'aurais dû m'en douter! Tu n'as accepté de venir avec moi dans ce bar que pour ça, m'accuse-t-elle maintenant.  
-Non, j'ai accepté parce que j'avais envie. C'était juste une occasion. »

Je lui mens pour tenter de sauver les meubles. Sinon Daphnée et Drago vont me tuer.

« Une occasion? Tu es impossible, Harry. Et tu es de tellement mauvaise foi! Je crois qu'il est temps que j'y aille. Je te remercie pour cette sortie, qui restera, j'en suis sure, occasionnelle.  
-Attends! Je suis désolé, d'accord? Les groupes de musique invités ce soir n'ont même pas commencé à jouer! Tu ne voudrais pas rater ça!  
-Je n'ai plus envie d'écouter de la musique moldue, m'affirme l'offensée en prenant son plus bel air hautain. -Je te ramène, au moins.  
-Cela ira, je n'en ai pas besoin. Occupes toi de tes affaires! » Exige-t-elle avant de me laisser en plan.

Je grimace quand je me rends compte que notre petite altercation, bien que discrète, a attiré l'attention des clients. La discrétion ne sera pas de mise ce soir...je décide de partir et sors mon portefeuille pour aller payer. Je tends ma monnaie au barman quand soudain :

"Toutes les mêmes! Ma femme aussi se plaignais que je travaillais trop, m'avoue mon militaire déchu.  
-Oui, toutes les mêmes! Buvons aux femmes imbuvables! Allez, je vous paie un whisky!  
-Vous êtes un drôle de type, vous."

Plus besoin de me demander comment l'aborder. C'est définitif, j'adore Astoria. Il faudra que je pense à remercier Drago, et peut être aussi la principale intéressée, quand elle sera calmée.


	5. Chapter 5

Un nouveau chapitre un peu plus gros que les précédents, je m'étonne moi-même. On retrouve encore Harry cette fois-ci. Il n'en avait pas fini avec son métier qui l'oblige à franchir pas mal de limites... =)

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Crossing Lines (Harry)

* * *

Deux ou trois verres après la fin du monde.

C'est ce que je me dis quand je sors en titubant du bar avec mon nouvel "ami". L'alcoolique du bar a mis du temps avant de me dire son prénom. C'était bien _Manson_. Heureusement c'était bien le type que je cherchais. Pour arranger mes affaires Manson avait considéré que nous étions devenus amis au sixième verre.

"Je t'aime bien Harry" m'avait enfin confirmé ma cible, ce qui m'avait décidé à entamer la deuxième partie de mon travail.

D'abord le retrouver, ensuite le ramener à la civilisation pour que sa fille puisse rentrer en contact avec lui.

"Moi aussi je t'aime bien. Ça me rend triste qu'un type comme toi dorme dans la rue. Société de merde! Avais-je répliqué en contenant ma voix pour ne pas qu'elle porte vers les autres consommateurs.  
- Ouais, c'est pas juste. Putains de banquiers qui n'ont rien voulu me prêter quand ma femme m'a foutu à la rue.  
-Si je pouvais je te proposerais bien de venir dormir chez moi, au chaud.  
-Ça ne plairait pas à ta minette, mon gars, il réplique en m'envoyant une claque qui me démonte trois vertèbres.  
Je ne le détrompe pas.  
-Déjà qu'elle me fait dormir sur le canapé régulièrement, je confirme.  
-Dur!"

La connivence masculine ne m'a jamais été aussi utile qu'en cet instant. La manœuvre suivant est plus délicate.

"J'ai chaud, je crois que j'ai trop bu, j'affirme. Je vais faire un tour dehors.  
-Ok mon gars, content de t'avoir connu.  
-T'as qu'à venir, suis pas d'humeur à rester seul. »

Je le dis en me levant d'un pas peu assuré. Il hésite. La chaleur, c'est rare, donc c'est sacré.  
-Il fait beau, je veux marcher. Et puis les gens, ils nous regardent bizarrement"

J'insiste. Il jette un coup d'œil nerveux à la salle et je sais que j'ai gagné.  
-T'as raison, je viens.  
-Tu t'en vas déjà, Manson? L'arrête le barman. Je grince des dents en voyant qu'il veut le retenir mais je me contiens.  
Mon "pote" est de toute façon décidé.  
-Ouais, à demain Bobby."

Je souris. Si tout va bien, il y a des chances pour qu'il perde son meilleur client. Nous marchons d'abord en silence. Avec Drago, j'ai l'habitude alors je sifflote juste.

"Z'êtes un type bizarre, se répète-t-il quelques minutes après.  
-Je sais.  
-Bien habillé, et tout...pourquoi vous m'parlez?  
-Parce que j'ai toujours respecté les soldats. Je voulais m'engager dans l'armée au début."

Pieux mensonge mais il me croit. On marche presque une heure à parler de tout et de rien. La nuit va bientôt tomber et je me rapproche innocemment du centre d'hébergement d'urgence qu'il a déjà fréquenté une fois l'hiver dernier. Le personnel me connait bien et je les ai prévenu de la situation hier, au cas où. Quand on passe devant, ils l'attendent. Dès qu'il les voit, il sursaute. Je lui pose doucement la main sur l'épaule.

"C'est une seconde chance, Manson. Vous devriez la prendre et rester au moins jusqu'à demain matin.  
-Vous avez fait exprès?  
Il comprend, tout étonné. J'acquiesce en souriant.  
-Ils ne vous retiendront pas si vous changez d'avis demain. Qu'avez-vous à perdre?  
-Z'êtes un drôle de type, il répète avant de se décider à rejoindre la travailleuse sociale qui l'attend.  
-En fait j'ai été envoyé pour être votre ange gardien. SI vous avez des questions, attendez demain matin. Bonne chance pour la suite."

Je le quitte sur cette sortie avec l'envie de continuer à me promener. Un dossier de clos. Mes autres affaires attendront bien demain.  
Les rues de Londres ne sont pas encore désertes à cette heure là. A ma droite un groupe de touristes tente de s'y retrouver sur un plan de métro. Devant moi un couple discute avec enthousiasme d'un film dont l'affiche promet un bon moment de divertissement. Par curiosité, je lis le résumé. Le film est sur les chevaliers de la table ronde et sur Merlin.  
C'est assez ironique, tout me ramène au monde sorcier. Un visage contrarié me passe devant les yeux et je souris : je tiens le parfait moyen pour me rattraper auprès d'Astoria et pour ne pas passer le reste de la soirée seul, accessoirement.

Je me cache dans le premier recoin que je trouve et je transplane devant chez elle.  
Elle ouvre presque aussitôt et ne perd pas une seconde avant de démarrer les hostilités.

"Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici Potter?  
-Je ne sais pas. Me faire pardonner mon comportement de tout à l'heure?  
-Tu penses que me demander simplement pardon suffira? S'étrangle-t-elle.  
-Pas vraiment. C'est pour cela que je t'ai préparé une surprise.  
-Aussi mauvaise que la précédente?  
-Disons que je te propose une découverte des loisirs moldus qui te permettrait de t'intéresser aussi à Merlin. Tu avais pensé à te spécialiser en histoire de la magie médiévale pendant un moment, il me semble?"

Je ne suis plus sûr de ce que j'avance mais une vague conversation avec Daphnée m'est revenue tout à l'heure.

"Comment le sais-tu?  
-Je ne suis pas aussi indifférent que j'en ai l'air. Alors?  
-Je viens si tu promets de ne plus jamais me refaire ce coup là et que tu avoues être un imbécile.  
-Je suis un imbécile, ô déesse vengeresse.  
-Ne le dis pas avec un aussi grand sourire, Potter. Je reviens, il faut que j'aille chercher mon manteau et que je mette mes chaussures. Tu paies tout ce soir, évidemment."

Hermione n'aurait jamais accepté pareil effronterie, je me serais retrouvé avec la trace de sa main sur ma joue mais Astoria est d'une autre nature. L'Hermione dont je me souviens était aussi vive que l'air. Astoria est calme et puissante comme l'eau. Elle trace son chemin à coups d'exigences alors qu'Hermione le traçait à coup de questions.

Quand elle revient, je lui tends la main et je nous amène dans une impasse près du cinéma. Elle hausse les sourcils quand elle voit l'affiche et qu'elle lit le résumé de l'histoire. Je lui explique que l'on va aller dans des salles où il y a des conteurs assez spéciaux.

Je la sens un peu perdue mais elle ne pose pas plus de questions sur le cinéma moldu et se contente de me suivre. On s'installe dans le noir et on attend un peu.  
L'écran qui s'allume la fait sursauter mais elle est bien vite captivée. Elle est très jolie dans le noir, figée dans la concentration la plus absolue et les yeux brillants. Je lui prends la main et je laisse le film se dérouler. A la fin elle reste un long moment, toute pensive sur son siège. Elle remarque que je lui tiens la main qu'au moment où elle décide de se lever. Elle va protester mais je l'interromps.

"Alors, as-tu aimé?  
-C'était très...épique. Je ne savais pas que les moldus avaient un tel sens du sublime. Je suis étonnée de voir combien la magie est montrée sous son jour le plus impressionnant. C'était même parfois trop.  
-J'en déduis que cela t'a plu.  
- Oui mais par contre, historiquement ils ne sont pas du tout dans les clous...  
-Il faudrait que tu travailles avec les historiens qui ont conseillés les personnes qui ont fait l'histoire, je décide de proposer, pince-sans-rire.  
-C'est une bonne idée. C'est un métier qui existe, chez les moldus? "

Je dois dire qu'elle m'étonne, la petite Astoria qui était encore dans les jupes de Daphnée il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je lui souris alors qu'on est de retour chez elle et la laisse ouvrir la porte. Elle se retourne, sans bien savoir quoi faire. Moi, je n'hésite pas. Je m'avance tout doucement, je monte les quelques marches qui nous sépare et je me rapproche d'elle. C'est Astoria qui pose la première ses lèvres sur les miennes et qui m'entraine à l'intérieur.

Nous passons un très bon moment et quand je me réveille, il fait de nouveau jour et le lit est vide. Je lève la tête et je repère ma vipère d'un soir assise à sa coiffeuse, entrain de se maquiller. Elle me sourit dans le miroir. On se regarde dans le miroir un long moment.

"Salut Harry.  
-Salut. Comment, vas-tu ce matin?  
-Très bien même si je manque un peu de sommeil. La taquinerie me fait sourire mais mes obligations me reviennent en tête et je ne réagis pas.  
-Quelle heure est-il?  
-Neuf heures.  
-Je dois y aller, j'ai un rendez-vous."

Je m'excuse du regard alors que je me lève pour m'habiller. Elle me regarde d'une moue moqueuse mais ne pose pas de question. Encore un bon point pour elle.

"Tu devrais quand même prendre le temps de te doucher, tu es bien débraillé. C'est la première porte à gauche."

La salle de bain est spacieuse et j'achève de me réveiller tranquillement sous la douche. Quand je ressors, elle m'attend.

"Merci pour cette soirée, je lui dis alors qu'elle me raccompagne à la porte d'entrée.  
-De rien, elle s'est bien mieux finie qu'elle n'a commencé.  
-Si tu veux, on pourra remettre ça une autre fois, je propose, un peu étonné par moi même.  
-On verra, à bientôt, me coupe-t-elle avant de me pousser gentiment dehors. »

La proposition est tentante et après un dernier sourire je vais à mon rendez-vous du dimanche matin. Je rallume mon portable moldu et je prend le temps de lire mes messages. Que des bonnes nouvelles. J'arrive à Sunlight Street et toque au numéro 12 avec la force de l'habitude. C'est Dudley qui m'ouvre. On se salue et on retrouve bien vite Sarah, sa femme.

C'est une habitude que j'ai pris quand j'ai eu Helen. Ils m'ont beaucoup aidé malgré mon éloignement de cette famille moldue que je n'assumais pas, ce qui m'a tout de même marqué et Helen adore son oncle. Il s'occupe d'elle depuis les premiers jours. Je crois même que Dudley est la toute première personne qu'elle ait reconnu et nommé. Les choses évoluent parfois d'une manière inattendue.

Comme tous les dimanches, Sarah nous a préparé un plat exotique et Dudley a choisi un vin qui s'accorde avec. Je les envie parfois, leur couple est très uni.

Aujourd'hui, leur petite fille est chez ses grands parents. Parfois il y a aussi Pétunia et Vernon mais cette fois-ci on profite d'un moment de calme entre nous. Je ne vois pas passer l'après-midi et bientôt, il est déjà l'heure de partir et de retourner dans ma retraite londonienne. Dudley me raccompagne et avant de partir, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'aborder les sujets plus sérieux.

« Au fait Big D, tu as assuré, c'était bien mon homme. Sa fille m'a laissé un message ce matin, avant d'aller le rencontrer. Elle semblait très heureuse.

-Bah, de rien. Tu m'en dois une.

-Je sais. Il faudra que tu m'apprennes comment tu fais.

-C'est facile de rentrer dans les bases de données de la police municipale, ils ont un serveur très accessible et parfaitement piratable.

-Si ton patron savait à quoi tu utilisais tes compétences d'informaticien…

-Il n'y a aucune preuve, je n'en laisse jamais.

-Je te trouve bien sûr de toi.

-Je le suis. Tu sais ce qui a été le plus difficile ? C'est de trouver dans quel quartier il avait été interpelé.

-Comment pouvais tu être sur qu'il resterait dans le quartier ?

-Tu viens trop dans le monde magique, Harry. Tout le monde sait que les SDF ont leurs habitudes.

-Heureusement que tu étais là ! Sinon j'aurais déjà fait tous les bars qui craignent.

-Tu te prends pour Colombo ?

-Hé, c'est toi qui regardais cette série infâme par-dessus l'épaule de ta mère.

-Tu jetais un coup d'œil aussi, ne nies pas !

-OK, j'avoue. Sinon, tu ne voudrais pas m'aider encore une fois ?

J'essaie d'avoir l'air innocent mais cela fait tellement de fois que nous avons cette conversation que Dudley ne me demande même pas la nature du service.

-SI c'est pour retrouver Hermione, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était non.

-Pourquoi ?

J'insiste parce que c'est mon seul espoir. Tout le reste de mes investigations est au point mort. Le ministère ne veut rien me transmettre, Poudlard non plus. Dudley me répond du tac au tac.

-Parce que je ne veux pas être responsable de l'arrestation d'une femme qui ne demande qu'à être libre.

-C'est une criminelle, elle est dangereuse.

-Elle n'a tué personne, Harry. Elle a même essayé de vous sauver, si j'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as expliqué.

-Elle a usurpé une fausse identité.

-C'est sans conséquence, tu le sais.

-Helen devrait rencontrer sa mère.

-Ne mêle pas ta fille à ta croisade. Elle la recherchera par ses propres moyens si elle en a envie.

-Dudley…

- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas lâcher l'affaire, Harry ? Surtout que tu l'as laissée partir.

-Si tu savais comme je le regrette.

-Tu devrais arrêter de t'enfermer dans tes regrets et passer à autre chose. Hermione l'a surement fait.

-OK, OK. Je laisse tomber. »

Il y a des combats qui finissent par épuisement. Je suis encore obligé d'abandonner. C'est l'un des seuls sujets sur lequel Dudley est si ferme face à moi. Pourtant, je sais que j'y reviendrais, je suis désespéré. Le sourire mi-figue mi-raisin de Dudley me fait bien comprendre que je ne le trompe pas. On se dit au revoir maladroitement.

Je me retrouve laisser errer mon regard dans la rue, sans pouvoir me décider à partir. Quand je me concentre enfin pour disparaitre j'aperçois un mouvement au coin de la rue. Une vague ombre et une brève apparition de quelques mèches cheveux clairs volant au vent. J'espère qu'aucun moldu ne m'a vu.

* * *

Alors?

Le prochain chapitre en tout cas laissera surement parler Helen qui racontera ses premiers pas à Poudlard. Il s'intitulera _Old Friends_.


End file.
